Military ribbons, ribbon bars, and medals are worn on uniforms and may indicate the military service and personal accomplishments of the individual wearing the ribbons. For example, the ribbons may indicate personal decorations, participation in various campaigns, unit awards, service awards, or the like. Various embodiments of ribbon holder assemblies for fastening military ribbons to a uniform are described herein.